


One Year

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [43]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: It's the one year anniversary of Techie and Matt!





	

He sighed in happiness as slim fingers ran through his curls. He closed his eyes and hummed softly, allowing himself to relax. Matt let out a startled yelp when one of his hairs was suddenly plucked from his head. "Hey!" he shouted.

Techie laughed down at him. "I'm sorry! I couldn't help myself!"

Matt pouted up at him and raised up a hand, lightly smacking his cheek. "Jerk!"

The redhead giggled, stroking his cheek in apology. "I love you so much," he confessed, "do you know that?"

"You tell me almost everyday."

"And I'll keep telling you," he giggled, "until my final breath."


End file.
